<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chrom·es·the·sia by roseyong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642668">chrom·es·the·sia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyong/pseuds/roseyong'>roseyong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Realism, Short &amp; Sweet, asahi has chromesthesia, crushes are complicated man, or at least i hope it's sweet lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyong/pseuds/roseyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Blue. </em>
</p><p>To Asahi, Jaehyuk is blue.</p><p>(in which Asahi has both chromesthesia and also a crush on his best friend.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chrom·es·the·sia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i wrote this at 2am after spending way too long on psych homework so uh yeah </p><p>chromesthesia - a type of synesthesia in which sound involuntarily evokes an experience of color, shape, and movement</p><p>aka jaehyuk's voice is blue → asahi loves blue but also maybe jaehyuk too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Blue. </em> <b>  </b></p><p> </p><p>To Asahi, Jaehyuk is blue. </p><p> </p><p>Which is quite a lovely color if you ask Asahi, as it was nowhere near obnoxious as Doyoung’s bright yellow hue, not to mention that it was also significantly less of an eyesore when compared to the total eyestrain that was Jeongwoo’s vibrant cyan pitch. Nor did it carry the same overwhelming amount of zest as the fiery, fierce orange that Jihoon spoke in, the vocalist’s tone often splattered out onto the voices of all the other boys—</p><p> </p><p>“Sahi?” Jaehyuk’s rich, ripe-blueberries-picked-on-a-summer-afternoon shade of blue catching Asahi’s attention immediately. The Japanese boy simply humming as he runs a hand through his hair, fingers gently combing through the few tangles embedded in his blonde locks. (And no, his heart most definitely does<em> not </em>skip a beat when they hold eye contact for just a second too long.)</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Internally cringing at the dull, blandest of bland gray that tumbles from the lips of none other than himself. A shade that had always paled in comparison to the rainbow of voices that surrounded him. Reminding him of a smudge of charcoal on a watercolored canvas.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay? I don’t think that I’ve seen you blink like, even one time within the past five minutes.” Asahi’s cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he looks away from Jaehyuk’s stupidly handsome face, his mouth suddenly dry as he scrambles for a response that doesn’t scream <em> “Hi yes I’m a pining mess for your dorky, dumb self.” </em>—but all that comes out is a dry croak of a reply. </p><p> </p><p>“Asahi-”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, uh yes, I’m okay Jae,” Asahi mentally cursing himself as he fumbles over his words, “Just thinking.” And Jaehyuk arches a brow, a pout playing on his lips as he playfully nudges Asahi’s shoulder, the blonde unable to keep from rolling his eyes when Jaehyuk whines, clearly wanting to know more to the three-syllable answer that Asahi had given him. </p><p> </p><p>“What about?”</p><p> </p><p>“You.” Jaehyuk perking up at those words, “And how you’re so....” <em> Infuriatingly lovable? My favorite color? There really are no words on this earth that are fit to voice how I think of you. </em> “So <em> you.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Jaehyuk's nose scrunches, childishly poking at the younger’s thigh, who surprisingly lets Jaehyuk indulge in doing so, for once not bothering to smack away his hand. “What’s that supposed to even mean?” </p><p> </p><p>And for a second there, Asahi doesn’t want to reply. Simply wanting to admire the color that he’s fallen so deeply in love with, to soak up every bit of what makes Jaehyuk, well, <em> Jaehyuk. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Sahi-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, you're so impatient today," Asahi rolling his eyes yet again as he cuts the taller boy off, though truthfully he's not quite sure how he's going to answer him, "Like annoyingly impatient." Jaehyuk crossing his arms over his chest as he childishly huffs, cheeks puffed, grumbling something about how Asahi didn't love him anymore, and man do those words have no business making his heart stop like that. <em>I don't think I could ever stop loving you, even if I wanted to. </em>"Oh quit that, you know that I still love you.” Those hit or miss words definitely worth saying when Jaehyuk laughs, the world around them being splashed with bursts of blue that have Asahi’s heart fluttering, pink dusting his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So yeah, to Asahi, Jaehyuk is blue—he’s Asahi’s blue. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was v short compared to my other pieces but it just feels right? like i feel like i managed to establish how asahi feels for jaehyuk in less than 600 words y'know?<br/>(ahaha watch me hate this fic once i'm no longer sleep deprived)</p><p>my friend has chromesthesia and apparently my voice is bronze to her so it got me thinking...not that u guys care but that's essentially what inspired me to write this drabble so i thought i'd mention it ^^;</p><p>lol ok bye i hope u enjoyed! &lt;3</p><p>twt: @catboyharuto</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>